


The Chosen One

by losttemple



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	The Chosen One

Disturbing Content  
本文包括但不限于以下可能使您感到不适的情节：Dub-con（非完全合意行为），一方女装，人外（一方人类形态一方非完全人类形态），略过怀孕过程和生产过程描写的生子，以及狗血的感情线发展。确定以上都可以接受，可以直接拉到评论区，麻烦手动给那条评论点个心，方便之后来的人找到，谢谢。

推荐配合使用BGM：《潜龙勿用》-谢霆锋《玉蝴蝶》

1-Bride

被层层叠叠的白色轻纱覆盖的修长身躯，双手交叠于腰际，仰躺在狭长的木船内。灰蓝色的天空倒映在有着海洋般色彩的眼眸中，皆是平静无波。  
婚纱是最纯洁无垢的白色，象征着少女的清纯，也象征着成为祭品的无辜。  
在这个时代，鲜花是比钻石还有稀有的东西，于是船中摆满了用纸折成的鸢尾花。唯一一朵真正的鲜花握在新娘的手中，斜放在胸前。  
这样的习俗已经持续了很久很久……  
人们将美丽的少女装扮成新娘，让载着少女的小船顺流而下，去往银龙的洞穴。每十年一次，以此平息银龙的怒火，换取短暂的和平。  
只是，今年的典礼却不似往常般悲伤。河畔没有哭泣的父母家人，只有面容肃穆的战士。悠扬的乐声中，战士们以一种不合时宜的郑重，目送那条小船缓缓消失在河流远处。  
事实上，这次的“新娘”的确不是一位少女，而是一位假扮成新娘的青年男子，克劳德·斯特莱夫。他的使命也不仅仅是拯救一位无辜的少女，而是伺机杀死银龙。  
之所以由克劳德来执行这次任务，是因为他的母亲与他的家乡，都在银龙点燃的火海中化为灰烬。而克劳德本人曾经砍伤过银龙，沐浴了龙血的青年也因此获取了远超凡人的强大力量，甚至，他的身体年龄都永远地停在了那一刻，变成了某种近乎于永恒的存在。  
这是神明对银龙的恩赐——被时间所庇佑的美丽而强大的生物，拥有斩断因果、任意往来于时空的能力。  
也有人说过，永生的正面是祝福，背面是诅咒。然而除了永生者本身，没有人能够判断这句话的对错。

自从砍伤银龙的那一天起，克劳德一直被大段大段不连续的梦境纠缠。那些支离破碎的梦境，就像一座座相连却又毫无关联的迷宫，令他迷失其中。  
所有的梦境都毫无意外地伴随着一个低沉磁性的男声：  
“别忘了我。”  
“跑向我摇尾乞怜。”  
“你无法守护任何东西，也无法守护你自己。”  
“让我夺来快乐一下如何。”  
“你的血液里流淌着我的思念。”  
“拥抱我。”  
“你早已是我的人偶，克劳德。”  
“和我一起反抗命运，如何？”  
每一次从梦境中惊醒，都伴随着遍布全身的冷汗，和许久无法恢复正常频率的过激心跳与急促呼吸，以及无法自抑的颤抖。  
久而久之，这样的恐惧反而化成了无比坚定的信念。  
杀了祂。  
只要终结噩梦的源头，一定可以从无止境的噩梦中解脱出来。  
至少在独自面对银龙之前，青年是如此相信着的。

乐声与歌声渐渐远去，唯有天空的倒影依旧。  
仰面躺在船内，仿佛在一面平滑的水镜上滑行，人世间的一切羁绊，挚友、故人、敌人，都随着流过指尖的风和淌过身侧的河水远去。  
只有那个银色的身影，变得越来越清晰。  
萨菲罗斯。  
克劳德在心底唤出祂的名字。  
起初是犹豫的、迟疑的，随后因仇恨的火焰而变得越发强烈，最后则是冲破了一切桎梏、将所有情感与过往都熔炼其中的、仿佛从灵魂深处发出的呐喊。  
萨——菲——罗——斯——  
在那一刻，想要见到对方的念头压倒了一切，甚至连缘由也不如这个念头本身来得更为强大。  
没有任何声音发出，却有一波波涟漪以小船为中心而漾开。  
克劳德只觉得身体一轻，就已经被从船内带离。两条健壮有力的胳膊将他整个人横抱在怀中，漆黑的单翼遮蔽了阳光，投下大片阴影。  
这片阴影在山水之间以极快的速度飞掠而过，飞鸟也只能看见一道道残影。  
青年握着百合花的手一直不敢松开，在那只手中，藏着一把刀刃长不过数寸的小刀。克劳德无法带着自己惯用的武器登上那艘船，只能尽量选择小巧的、便于隐蔽的工具。这是他唯一的依仗。

2-Dragon

萨菲罗斯收起羽翼，降落在一座山上，他没有把克劳德放下，而是就这样抱着青年走进了漆黑的山洞。  
当瞳孔适应相对昏暗的环境后，克劳德发现，萨菲罗斯竟然将这里布置成了适宜人类居住的环境。价格昂贵的魔晶石被当作照明用的光源镶嵌在墙壁上，在黑暗中散发出淡淡的光晕。  
龙族果然是奢侈的种族。  
警告自己不能再被分散注意力，趁萨菲罗斯准备将他放下的时候，克劳德发动了攻击。  
维持人形的银龙容貌十分俊美，以人类的标准去看，堪称完美无瑕。此时这张脸上正显出一副十足玩味的神情：“我以为你需要休息一会。”  
轻而易举地躲开克劳德的攻击，银龙没有使用任何魔法，就这样与青年在洞穴内近身搏斗。  
最后，银龙终于厌倦青年不肯放弃的执着，他伸出一只手，五指微张，掌心朝向克劳德：“克劳德，我说过，你是我的。”  
来不及为银龙竟然早就认出了他而感到震惊，克劳德想要发动最后一击，却发现身体被不知名的力量禁锢，瞬间动弹不得。  
与此同时，体内也升腾起一股几乎要将他熔化的热潮，几乎让克劳德错觉他的血管里流动的不是血液，而是沸腾的岩浆。  
血液……  
嘴角嗪着一丝笑意观察青年眼神的变幻莫测，萨菲罗斯缓步走近：“感觉到了吗？”  
克劳德别过脸去，死死咬住下唇，不愿意回答，也不愿意与他对视。  
体温略低于常人的手指停留在下颌，随后抚过脸颊，动作轻柔得宛如在赏玩一件稀世珍宝，眼神中流露出的占有欲却又露骨而激烈。  
“真漂亮。”仿佛叹息般的赞美，是贴在耳侧轻声吐露的暧昧距离。  
下一瞬，捏住下颌的手指猛然用力，将青年的脸扳正朝向自己，萨菲罗斯低头深深地吻了过去。不容许一丝一毫的抵抗。舌尖撬开无力闭合的唇瓣与齿关，长驱直入地侵略其中，缠住绵软的舌，强行令对方与自己唇舌交缠。不断变换角度的深吻与舔舐，让克劳德根本无法抵御。  
连换气都不会的青年很快就被吻得满脸通红，干净清澈的蓝眼睛都蒙上了一层薄薄的水光。身体内部的躁动不再剧烈，但只是从沸腾转为小火煎熬的精煮慢炖，仿佛能听到气泡绽开又破裂的声响，连骨头都要被炖化的酥麻，一路蔓延至四肢百骸与指尖。  
终于连刀柄也握不住，金属制品“当啷”一声跌落在地。  
不再调动克劳德体内残留的龙血折磨他，萨菲罗斯就着亲吻的姿势，与克劳德一同倒在柔软的被褥间。  
因为亲吻，原本色泽浅淡的薄唇变得水润鲜红，胸膛因缺氧而剧烈起伏，两片单薄而精致的锁骨从洁白长裙的领口延伸而出，如同身躯之上绵延开去的两条山脊。相比成年男性而言本就显得过于细瘦的腰身被白色的蕾丝腰带所束缚，更显得纤细，像是用力一握便会拗断，却更引起隐藏在人心底的施虐欲。  
两条光裸的小腿自裙摆下伸出，年轻的肌肤紧绷而细腻，泛着肉粉色的光泽。萨菲罗斯的手掌贴着膝弯内侧向上抚摸，从外面看，新娘仍是衣衫齐整，连背后的拉链都不曾被拆开，而厚厚的层叠裙摆下，他的下身却已经被手指玩弄得泥泞不堪，连脚趾都难耐地蜷缩起来。  
“你真可爱。”若即若离的吻游移在细嫩敏感的颈侧，是掠食的猛兽正在确认猎物的气息，同时，他也享受着控制猎物最脆弱之处的快感，只要他愿意，随时可以咬断面前修长纤细的颈脖，但他不会放任一时的情绪而毁掉自己倾注大量心血的作品，“克劳德，感觉到了吗，你的身体里还残留着我的东西。”  
仿佛是为了佐证这句话的另有所指，在下体兴风作浪的手指又多加了一根，娇嫩脆弱的黏膜经不起反复的玩弄刺激，可怜地不断分泌出透明黏液，手指搅弄时甚至带出了黏腻的水声。  
“别说了……”克劳德闭上眼，浅金色的睫毛浓密而纤长，因为快感与痛苦的撕扯而不断颤抖，宛如两只即将振翅而飞的蝴蝶，显得精致又脆弱，更透出一种隐隐被情欲所玷污的纯洁天真。“杀了我，否则总有一天我要……啊！”  
青年的话语被骤然闯入体内的硬热性器强行打断，那根东西就这样捅了进来，硕大圆润的头部毫不留情地破开层层软肉，直直抵进最深处。克劳德只觉得自己的内脏都要被顶得移位，喉咙条件反射地涌上一股想要干呕的感觉，口腔却再次被填满。  
这次是手指，夹住他的舌头恶意地玩弄，用指甲刮骚上颚的软肉，直到承载不住的唾液沿着嘴角滑落，才终于抽离，留给他一点喘息的空余。  
外层的白纱被暴力撕开，内层的裙摆被一直上推到腰部，堆积在身前。青年的双腿被高高抬起，分开架在银龙的肩头，整个下身都一览无遗地朝对方敞开，只余背部与床褥接触，随着身下一记重过一记的顶撞与床单摩擦。  
精瘦得没有一丝赘肉的小腿原本蕴藏着能够踢开一只重逾百斤的怪物的力量，此时却无力地垂落在银龙的肩膀上，即使想要反抗或者挣扎，也找不到着力点。  
牵引青年的手指去触摸两人身下不留一丝缝隙的结合处，只是稍微触碰到，克劳德手指便蜷缩了起来。  
身前的器官在未经任何触碰的情况下，竟然就这样毫无预兆地释放了，简直寡廉鲜耻到令克劳德无地自容。高潮过后的身体分外柔软无力，察觉到萨菲罗斯退出他的身体，茎身虬结的经络擦过红肿的肠肉，又引得青年浑身发颤。

3-Selected

察觉到自己被翻了个身摆成跪趴的姿势，克劳德羞耻得几乎要烧起来。他拖着疲软的身体，手脚并用地往前爬，想要逃离身后人的钳制，又被攥住脚踝拖了回去。  
背后的拉链和腰带像是包装礼物的丝带那样被解开，露出被包裹住的白皙身躯。萨菲罗斯却仍然没有把他身上已经被体液所污浊的整条裙子全部脱掉，似乎是某种恶趣味。  
但克劳德分不出心思去思考萨菲罗斯的想法，因为他感觉到，贴着他下身的身躯好像变成了某种冰凉而坚硬的东西，很像龙鳞的触感。发自本能的恐惧让他想要回头去看一眼萨菲罗斯，后颈却被一只大手握住按了回去。  
并没有用力到令克劳德感到不适，也不会造成窒息，但其中蕴含的强势与压迫感仍然令他无法自抑地发抖。  
贴在耳畔的唇仿佛情话依依般，以再动听不过的磁性嗓音道：“你已经品尝到了快乐，接下来是不是该给我一些回报，我的新娘。”  
被最后的称呼羞辱到浑身都要烧起来，白皙的肌肤底下都透出了情欲的薄红。  
“不要，萨菲罗斯，求你了，不要——”  
已经猜到对方意图的青年带着哭腔哀求，却仍旧只能被迫高高抬起臀部，向对方暴露出最脆弱敏感之处。  
在他身后，萨菲罗斯腰部以上仍旧维持着人类形态，从胯部开始，人类的双腿已经消失，变为了和上身同等比例的龙族形态，同时变化的，自然也包括他的阴茎。  
龙族有两根阴茎，一根起主要作用，另一根则用来堵住与祂们交配的雌类的生殖器官，防止自己的遗传物质泄露或者被其他生物所污染。  
克劳德并不知道，龙族极少会使用龙形与人类交配，尤其是在龙族中都至为高傲的银龙一族。在这种形态下与龙族结合，无论什么种族、什么性别，都一定会为这头龙诞下后裔。而且，他会从身体内部被打上至死不消的烙印，其他种族的生物一旦嗅到银龙在他身上留下的气息，便知道他是这头龙的所有物，如果不想挑衅龙族的威严，就只能默默退去。

维持龙形的萨菲罗斯，阴茎比人类形态的尺寸更为可怖。只是进去了一根就已经让克劳德的呻吟带上了哭腔，当他试图塞进第二根半阴茎的时候，青年直接崩溃到哭泣。  
小腹已经被楔入体内的性器顶出凸起的形状，身下包裹住这根狰狞性器的肉穴撑开到极限，穴口的皮肤甚至薄得快要透明，再也没有任何空隙。  
按住青年后颈的手掌转为轻轻抚摸他的后脑与颈脖，银龙俯身，在青年光裸的脊背落下一个个炽热而温柔的亲吻。  
祂的本性里原本只有掠夺与占有，没有任何可以用温柔来形容的东西。但萨菲罗斯感知到了克劳德因为恐惧和害怕而剧烈动摇的灵魂。虽然在一定程度上，他享受克劳德因他而痛苦、因他而欢愉这种生杀予夺的感觉，但他并不想得到一个被玩弄到崩溃的克劳德。  
那时的萨菲罗斯也不明白这到底意味着什么，他只是不自觉地放柔了动作，遵循本能，像动物舔舐亲近的同族那样，去安慰连哭泣都断断续续的青年。  
当萨菲罗斯开始动作的时候，龙族不同于人类的尺寸和力度，只是一下就让克劳德发出仿佛被扼住咽喉的破碎喘息。  
连呻吟的力气都被抽走，只能在身后要将他整个人都撞得散架的进出间隙寻找呼吸的余裕。蓝色眼眸呈现涣散的神色，青色光晕在其中扩散开来，空洞而模糊地映出一片空白。  
已经发泄过一次的性器在强烈的刺激下再次挺立，却在濒临喷发的边缘被一只手残忍地扼住。高潮硬生生被掐断，从天堂跌落在地狱的痛苦让克劳德直接昏死过去，然后又被精力旺盛的龙族操弄到醒来。  
如此翻来覆去数次，青年已经浑身湿透，象征纯洁与美好的婚纱被汗水和种种液体浸染，显示这新婚之夜的淫靡混乱。  
最后银龙在他体内射精的时候，克劳德虽然睁着眼睛，大脑却完全处于空白状态，他只觉得，浑身上下的器官似乎都在这场将生而为人的理性和道德通通揉碎的性事里化为乌有，只剩下能够承受对方的欲望和感知快感的器官还在运转。  
前端忍耐已久的性器迎来释放，双重刺激之下，克劳德终于陷入了彻底的昏迷中。  
这一次，萨菲罗斯没有再唤醒克劳德。他变回人类形态，只是依然维持着与克劳德身体相连的状态。将青年整个拢进怀里仍觉得不够满足，黑色片翼张开，将克劳德全身覆盖住，如此，银龙才阖上双眼，拥着他的所有物睡去。

4-Curse

最初的半个月，克劳德几乎每天都处于昏睡和被喂食的状态下，因为每个晚上他都会被萨菲罗斯彻底而深入地占有，有时是人类形态，有时是龙族形态。  
而当克劳德觉得自己的每一寸肌肤与骨骼都已经被这样的情欲腐蚀到足以腐烂的程度时，银龙却又放过了他。他被允许离开洞穴，也被允许外出活动，银龙偶尔会外出，为他带来一些可供消遣的玩物。  
直到半年后，他生下了一颗龙蛋。  
克劳德至今无法直面那段回忆，他无数次想把那颗蛋从悬崖上扔下去，却又无数次收回手。  
有着银白色头发和蓝色眼睛的小崽子在一个月后破壳而出，在父亲使用魔法帮助的情况下，小崽子可以变成一个看上去约莫三岁的小男孩，小崽子皮肤雪白，头发的颜色继承自银龙，眼睛则是泛着青光的蓝色，他会咬着手指一摇一摆地扑到克劳德怀里，叫他“母亲”。  
萨菲罗斯站在一旁，带着愉悦的神情欣赏克劳德的羞涩与手忙脚乱。但他把自己的情绪掩藏得很好，每当克劳德朝他投来求助的眼神时，他都会装模作样地提出各种交换条件，然后才把小崽子提走。

如果不是在一次极为偶然的情况下遇见以前的朋友，克劳德也许不会再想起过去的事。  
面对故人惊异和失望的眼神，青年落荒而逃。  
经过一年多的相处，克劳德已经十分清楚萨菲罗斯的习惯。他知道，银龙对他的防备已经降低到可以忽略不计的程度，他所要做的，只是寻回那把小刀，轻轻地，将它送入萨菲罗斯的心脏。

这次的“刺杀”出乎意料地顺利，甚至没有惊醒他们的孩子。  
是的，多么荒谬，他竟然以男性的身份，为一头龙生下了一个孩子。  
离开山洞之后，克劳德漫无目的地走着。他想起了很多事，比如那天他假扮成新娘，躺在船上，那时他想的是，只要杀了萨菲罗斯，就能终结自己的噩梦。后来他被银龙留在这里，或许他的确是一个意志不坚定而且道德感浅薄的人，他之前所表现出的仇恨，可能只是因为他觉得作为一个“有正义感和责任心”的人，应该那样表现，而在和萨菲罗斯相处之后，他竟然开始渐渐习惯对方偏低的低温、由宽阔胸膛构成的怀抱，还有被萨菲罗斯拥抱着穿行于云层之上与探访陌生时空的新奇与快乐。  
是的，快乐。  
在那些时刻，他竟然真的是快乐的。  
更不用说他早已习惯且食髓知味的情事，他可以在银龙身下肆意呻吟或哭泣，反正对方不会将他的这一面与任何人分享。  
他们早已做尽了一切该做和不该做的事，这不是克劳德杀死萨菲罗斯就能消弭的事实。  
原来当他杀死萨菲罗斯以后，他得到的感觉不是如释重负，而是空茫。  
生存与死亡，都因为失去萨菲罗斯只剩下他自己一个人而变得没有意义。  
不知不觉走到了悬崖边缘，面对脚下起伏翻滚的白色雾气，让自己的双脚离开地面之前，克劳德想：不知道如果摔得粉身碎骨，这具据说不老不死的身体还能不能复原。银龙的血脉，与这世间运行不悖的物理法则，到底哪一个会更强大一些？或许除了他，再也没有人能做这样的实验了吧。  
然而下坠只持续了很短的刹那，急促的呼吸声响起在耳畔，伴随着羽翼破开云层的呼啸声。  
克劳德惊愕地睁开双眼，随即对上一双仿佛燃烧着的碧绿眼眸。  
“你在想什么？”银龙的声音里压抑着显而易见的怒气，“在我后悔装作被你杀死之前，你可以离开，为什么要……”  
银龙愣住了。  
青年搂住他的脖子，艰难地仰起头，吻了他的嘴唇。  
反应过来之后，萨菲罗斯毫不客气地吻了回去，直到青年满面绯红地喘息，这个吻才告一段落。  
“克劳德，银龙即使被杀死，也可以不断地重生，在任何一刻，我都可以看到时间与命运的尽头。”  
“我知道。”  
“因为你背叛了我，所以我诅咒你与我分享这份永生的命运。”  
“我想，我大概没有拒绝的权利？”  
“哼。”  
这次萨菲罗斯没有再说话，只留给克劳德一个冷漠的下巴。

克劳德永远不会知道，这整片山脉都是萨菲罗斯的领域，没有任何生物可以在不经他允许的情况下偶然闯入。  
在银龙的法则中，原本就没有“偶然”，也没有不可以改写的命运。

END

后记  
题目的意思是，被指定被选中的那个人。照应结尾，从来就没有偶然，请大家自行意会（。  
这次写的主要是他是龙AU，但是我不喜欢直接把AU套在一个cp上，所以还是把很多原作里的梗换成这个设定下的表现形式放进来了，希望能够被get到！  
呜，除了原作里的名台词和名梗，我也特别喜欢让萨菲在云片身上留下一些不可见、却非常强大的印记，就是那种，别的乱七八糟的东西只要一闻到他留下的味道就知道这是他老婆的意思！  
“祂”这个词是用来形容神祗的，和牠不一样哈！  
这篇文基本就是听着《潜龙勿用》写完的，哎，我喜欢的每个cp都应该拥有一篇与《潜龙勿用》适配的文！没有那就我来写！（不是）  
搞完这篇我暂时没什么特别想搞的了，就安心更完《Addiction》了。希望这篇有给你带来一些快乐！


End file.
